Two Roses
by kryall
Summary: What happens when two legendary Queens, Mary of Scots and Elizabeth of England decide it's time to meet face to face?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, that privilege is reserved for the CW's Reign and history.

Greenwich Palace

November 1570

Elizabeth sat upon her throne fingers tapping. She played with her rings, smoothed her dress, and looked everywhere but the doors to her privy chambers. She had spent the last few hours pacing through her rooms second guessing her outfit over fifty times. She dawned a gold number with purple accents. Her beautiful red hair was uncharacteristically down, though still entwined in gold with aquamarine,ruby and topaz jewels. It was a dress for a Tudor Queen. A statement she was eager to make to her guest. She had been second guessing the whole ordeal when the arrival of her guest was announced and she made her way here to greet them. Even now she questions sending them home.

She groans internally. She's never this nervous for she is England. But there is no stopping the nerves now. Now she must meet the only woman who can bring her demise or second guess herself her entire life. Now she, Elizabeth I, will confront Mary, Queen of Scots.

Mary couldn't believe the size of Richmond Palace. She hadn't seen a Palace so grand since she left France almost ten years prior. Her palaces in Scotland were built more for defense than style. She had been in England for two years while her son,a mere babe, is being ruled by a regent as King of Scotland. She hoped this visit would change that. She was heading for the lions den with nothing to lose..but her head.

They allowed her time to refresh before being introduced to her cousin, she pondered what Elizabeth would be like as her ladies dressed her green and blue fabrics. Lola had described her as kind,smart, and in everyway her parents daughter. Gideon spoke proudly of her but warned of her temper and ingenuity. Basically she was a Tudor, but so was Mary and she refused to be intimidated regardless of how frightened she was.

When she was completely dressed, carefully to assert her rank but not elude to her birthright to England, Greer smiled and held her hand. "You will be amazing your majesty, remember she invited you here, you have thought through your proposal to prepare for every outcome. She is also your cousin who you are quite close to despite your rivalry which will hopefully be coming to an end."

"Your right Greer. I just don't know what to expect," she said playing with a ring on her pinky, a gift from her belated Francis. "We must get going though, it will not help my plight to annoy her so early in."

"Lead the way your majesty."

"ANNOUNCING QUEEN MARY OF SCOTLAND, DOWAGER QUEEN OF FRANCE"

Elizabeth jumped up to stand infront of her throne. "Finally," she thought as the doors opened. The two women became locked in silence a moment before Mary bowed.

"Your majesty," she bowed deeply but did not wait to be signalled to rise. An odd mix of the protocol but no one said a word.

"Your majesty," Elizabeth responded bowing her head, "I am delighted to be able to host you finally. I hope you have enjoyed England."

So the games begin. "I am honoured to be here. I hope this visit will grant us both to prosper in our futures, as Queens, cousins, and potentially even allies."

"Yes, I have some festivities planned for the weeks ahead and hope you will join me on a ride or two as well as a hunt," Elizabeth's smile was forced as she tried to control her demeanor. She couldn't wait for this very formal meeting to be over.

I would enjoy that very much, I was also hoping we could have time to discuss the situation in Scotland. I have had time to create a few proposals-"

"Everyone out!" Mary jumped at Elizabeth's command but remain still as everyone exited the room. Greer lingered at her side until Mary nodded her approval for her to follow suit. When everyone was gone Elizabeth set her eyes back upon Mary, "cousin we will get to your country eventually, you are here for one reason and one reason only: Gideon."

Mary let her words sink in a little, and her mind flooded with images of her almost betrothed. She smiled, "And what did he have to say?"

"He was under the impression we would make good allies, if not friends," Elizabeth sighed. She felt slightly more relaxed with just the two of them in the room. Mary was taller but she was also younger and seemed very fragile in her current state, despite her regal appearance. She could be in rags and still seem to be a Queen.

"Ah, yes he was always optimistic that way. Why is it now, so long after his death and after so much has taken place, do you decide to heed his advice?"

"I..I.." Elizabeth was looking out her window but regained her control and looked at Mary, "because it will make it harder if I am ever forced to sign your death warrant. I have a fondness for you that I shouldn't. Our years of corresponding has softened my resolve to destroy you."

Mary wasn't expecting her to be quite so honest. "Even to preserve yourself?"

"Not fully. But I do also have an immortal soul to be concerned with as well as being the shepard of my subjects souls.."

"What is that like? Being head of both church and state?"

"Stressful."

The woman looked at each other and chuckled the tension finally breaking. Elizabeth stood and smoothed her dress before sauntering over to her window while Mary followed and was caught by the large globe next to it. "I have not seen one of these since I left France. We are such small pieces in such a large world. Imagine if our countries were united."

"Our 'little' isle would be a force to be reckoned with. Maybe James can unite them."

Mary froze at the mention of her son. She hadn't seen him since he was a few months old. She wondered what he looked like now..if he resembled herself or his father. If only Darnley had been a better man, they could've watched him grow.. she learned a long time ago not to dwell on the what ifs -- all she could do now was move forward. "have..have you had any correspondence from him?"

"Less and less now that your brother is deceased. Moray and I were planning to schedule for him to come to England off and on or to even make him Prince of Wales until he became of age, but I am unsure if I trust Lennox in the same manner and I am unsure he will not use it to gain power in England." Elizabeth said gaging her cousins reaction to news of the son she was ripped from...similar to how Elizabeth's was torn from her.

"And your council supports you in this?" Mary was stunned. They had written of their hopes to have James succeed Elizabeth if she remained unmarried, but this was a huge step. She did her best to hide it, but she suddenly became very hopeful of her sons future.

"What my council doesn't know won't cause me unnecessary headaches," Elizabeth chuckled, "when it comes to my heir I tend to leave them out of the loop until I make a final decision. Less arguments that way."

"I probably should've done that a little more."

"No, you shouldn't have married Darnley. True the advice I gave you was mostly as a queen trying to keep her head, but I had also heard of his conduct and knew he would create trouble for you."

"You know, I try to think that was my biggest mistake in my life but I wouldn't have had James if I hadn't married him. It was worth the heartbreak. My biggest mistake was trusting Bothell."

"Mary I'm sorry but I have to ask.What really happened? Did you kill Darnley?"

"I… I did. And it broke my heart. I did love him, even after he helped have Rizzio murdered in front of me. After he kidnapped our son and left him in the cold I had no other choice. My council wanted control, and he was going mad. His mother made him worse, but admitting those mistakes would've led me down the same road."

Elizabeth stood quite for a moment and Mary joined her, watching the courtiers wander around the gardens. "I know you tried to stage a coupe with him."

"I did. After Lola's...death, I was angry and scared. I felt as if I would never be safe unless I had your crown and after the death of my first husband I had grown cold."

"Who did you love more, Francis or Henry?"

Mary flinched at the question.

"Too close to tell?" Elizabeth smirked until she felt Mary's cold glare and felt her turn to stone.

"That's the first time anyone has spoken his name in my presence. It's been a long day I should get some rest," she turned and walked out to the hall. Before leaving the room she stopped at the door looking at Elizabeth as she wiped a single tear from her eye, "No one in this world could compare to my Francis."

Once Mary left the room Elizabeth took what felt like her first breath all day. Mary was not what she was expecting. She heard the rumors that she bewitched men and left everyone awed in her wake, and she expected the Queen of Scots to put on a show and to lie. Instead she was refreshingly honest while maintaining her dignity. She was impressed but also intrigued, she didn't expect her to become so emotional over her deceased French King. Sure there love had been rumored to be great, but then most people didn't know about Lola's child, or her affair with Conde. She knew she miss calculated and she looked forward to the challenge Mary presented. There was still this lingering of unease in the air. Was she tempting fate?

Mary made it back to her rooms before she lost her composure. Shutting the door behind her she finally let the tears fall. She made her way to her bed where she broke into a silent sob. A few moments later Greer came walking in to check on her friend, "Mary, what happened? Is she not going to support you?"

"How can it hurt this bad after so long? His death follows me everywhere and I still crave his comfort, to see the love in those blue eyes…" Greer sat on her bed putting her Queen's head on her lap as she played with her hair. She knew exactly who she was talking about.

"When you love someone the way you both did, it never leaves you. You are one half a soul and the other awaits you in heaven. I still miss Castleroy and our love was never what you shared with Francis. What brought this about?"

"We were discussing random topics, clarifying rumors and learning about each other. She asked me if I loved If Henry or Francis more… hearing his name after so long stung like it had just happened. If there wasn't a feast in my honour tonight I'd lay here all night. "

"I'll find a way to get you out early," Greer smiled at Mary and stayed until she fell asleep before leaving her Queen in her chambers. She wanted to check on Rose. Walking out into the hallway she was startled by Queen Elizabeth.

"You, you arrived here with the Queen of Scots. Who are you?"

Greer instantly became stone as she curtsied, "Your majesty, I am Lady Greer. Lady of Mary, Queen of Scots and childhood friend of Lady Lola." Elizabeth may of had no choice, but Greer would never forgive her for her friend's death. She felt rewarded when Elizabeth flinched.

"She spoke of you often. All of you. I was coming to see if Mary was feeling up to a surprise, but I gather from your face she is not. Would you mind accompanying me?"

"Of course your majesty." Greer stood and followed Elizabeth in stride ensuring to show the English Queen not an ounce more than the respect she was due by blood. They walked down a few different hallways before Elizabeth broke the silence.

"I was heartbroken. Having to do to Lola what I did.. to her son.. it still haunts me. I am sorry for your friend. She was my hostage but we confided in one another as friends. When Mary was thought to be lost on her return to Scotland I even debated making her my Scottish advisor if I made a grab for it's throne to keep it from John Knox."

"Do not think me a fool your majesty. You wished my Queen dead and would've jumped at the opportunity to invade Scotland. You are English after all."

"I understand your skepticism which is why I arranged this surprise. I cannot bring Lola back but I can reunite you with someone still alive." They had stopped in front of a thick wood door. "Go ahead, open it."

Greer opened the door to lavish chambers with a woman with honey brown hair and a huge smile on her face. The years had aged her but her identity was unmistakable, "Kenna?!"

"Oh, Greer! It's been so long." she walked over to the door and pulled her into a hug.

"How? When did you come to England?" Greer asked wiping her eyes.

"I came to England after spending sometime travelling amongst the courts of the high countries. I made my way to England and then married an English Duke," Kenna said leading Greer to a seat.

"Why didn't you come back to court?" Greer asked slightly hurt. She suddenly felt very abandoned by her long lost friend.

"Well I thats a complicated answer," she twiddled her thumbs, "when I left I was unsure if I would ever return. It was a strange experience to be in my childhood home giving birth to a child of my own. It was long and painful. I almost died. The child did. I was lost in grief for months, hearing of Francis's death didn't help. When I was finally well enough to leave home I was headed back to you and Mary...then Lola… Lola died and I realized I couldn't go back. Mary is my friend and I will always love her, but I couldn't return to her service after everything it had cost me. Everyone it had cost…."

The women were silent for a long time.

"I am so sorry to here about your child.." Greer placed a hand on Kenna.

"It was a long time ago," Kenna picked herself up and smiled, "none of us have had an easy go of it. How is Mary?"

"She is.. as strong as ever," was all she could say.

"We should get you back to her Greer," Elizabeth spoke up after seeming to disappear into the walls.

"Would you like to see her?" Greer asked. Kenna smiled and stood with Greer. "So which English Duke was finally able to tie you down?"

"None. Her marriage was my choice. She married Thomas Howard, Duke of Norfolk," Elizabeth stated.

Mary had fallen into a deep sleep. She awoke to the sound of her page announcing the Duke of Norfolk. 'What now?' she thought groggily.

She got up and called for Greer. A few of her maids came in and apologized that Greer had not returned yet and offered to help. Confused and still half asleep, Norfolk..Why did she know that name..? Looking at a random English maid, "Who is the Duke?"

"Thomas Howard, your majesty, cousin of Queen Elizabeth." she curtsied as she spoke before turning back to fixing her dress.

'Oh, this should be good,' Mary thought. The maids finished embellishing her in manner she wasn't used to anymore. She thanked them and paid them for their service graciously. She stepped out into the small greeting room before her bedroom.

The Duke bowed immediately. "Your Majesty, I come to you seeking to be your true and humble servant."

She rolled her eyes, "if any Englishman who had said those words were honest, I'd still be ruling my country. What do you really want?"

"I want to make you Queen of England," he smiled.

"Why? What do you gain? You're cousin sits upon the throne?" Mary wanted to laugh at his brashness. She wasn't here for the English crown.

"Being so close in relations to the Queen isn't always a good thing. She controls my life but I'm Catholic and son of the man who sat back while her mother was executed. His own niece. Let's just say while she ensured the raise of the Howards, it wasn't necessarily from family love," he said smoothly.

"Well, I hate to disappoint but I am not here but for any crown other than my own Scottish, crown" Mary said pointedly, "I also don't trust those so willing to betray their own Queen for a tiny bit more power. Power I would never grant you as Queen. You may retire from my presence your grace."

"You may find yourself changing your mind your majesty," he bowed and left.

Not ten minutes later Queen Elizabeth was announced. She was followed in by Greer and a woman she thought she'd never see again, "Kenna!"

"Your majesty," she curtsied and rose in time for Mary to entangle her in a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am an English Duchess now. Elizabeth invited me here in a show of faith of sorts," Kenna replied.

"I shall leave you ladies to catch up," Elizabeth excused herself. Mary waited until they were alone in the room.

"So you've been successful in your mission I see, how are you doing?" Mary asked concerned.

"Wait, what mission?" Greer asked.

"Earlier I only told you half the truth. When I didnt return Mary and I concocted a plan. I've been acting as her agent trying to work my way closer to Queen Elizabeth. It's been hard since she doesn't trust anyone but I have convinced her that I am now acting as her agent. Hence my marriage to her enemy," Kenna expained.

Greer was disgusted. "Do the lies ever stop?!"

"Greer, I'm sorry but it was what was needed for all of us. When Lola died I knew we needed to get closer. Every report said that Lola and Elizabeth were getting along. I had to befriend her and gain her trust while distancing myself from Mary without showing disloyalty." Kenna said quietly.

"Would you say you've succeeded?" Mary whispered stepping closer.

"I'm her cheif lady. She confides in me." Kenna reports feeling trapped between the two women, Mary would always be her Queen but she had grown to love Elizabeth. "Greer it broke my heart to be away while you both suffered but I've done everything I can to get us here. Mary she wants to trust you. She can not get you your throne back but she can get you James. To me you will be Queen until you die but Elizabeth can not be the one to put you there. Her own throne is unsteady. I do not know what she had planned, no one does. I know she wants to work with you not against you, but she worries it will be her head or yours. It doesn't have to be. Not anymore."

Mary said nothing for awhile soaking in her childhood friends words. Tears stream down her cheek as she whispers "Kenna, I would do anything to hold James in my arms again. With or without my crown."

"Then I have a plan to make her trust you." Kenna smiled.

3 hours later

Mary spent hours talking to her friends and they prepared her to host Elizabeth for diner in her chambers. When the English Queen was announced at the door Mary hugged her best friends and released them from her presence. This time both queens curtsied to each other.

"Please, sit." Elizabeth motioned to the table in Mary's chambers that had been filled with foods from all over Europe and some Mary didn't recognize. Once they were seated Elizabeth started the conversation, "how are you settling in?"

"Quite wonderfully. I have to say, I am quite surprised at the level of hospitality I have recieved." replied Mary

"You would assume I would have you treated as any less than your status demands?"

"I was not sure what you consider my position to be."

Elizabeth smirked, "trust me, your visit was the topic of choice by my council for the last month going through how exactly to welcome you to my home without offending the Scots or French while also reminding everyone I am England's Queen, not you."

"That is the one thing I don't miss, a council of men telling me how to do the role I was born for, instead of advising me," Mary laughed. "So tell me, why did you marry my former lady to your Duke of Norfolk?"

"Mary do you truly want your throne back? Is that what your heart truly desires? What will make you happy?"

Mary chuckled, "You know being raised by Catherine de Medici was… interesting. The best piece of advice she ever gave me was that happiness is the one thing a Queen can never have."

Elizabeth smiled, "that's an understatement."

"I could live with never sitting on my throne again, but I will never have my son back if I don't. He will be controlled by men who despise me."

"I can tell you from experience, he will never hate you," Elizabeth opened her ring to reveal Anne Boleyn. "I was three when she died and even now I never dare speak her name for I must always be Henry Tudor's daughter. I was raised to think she was a whore and a witch but I knew in my heart it wasn't true. She was my mother."

Mary was crying now.

"Mary I can reunite you and James but I need to know you won't take advantage of my generosity. We will get more into details later this week I just need you to know my intentions and I hope to understand yours."

The women talked back and forth for a while until Mary's page came and announced the arrival of the Duke of Norfolk. Mary excused herself to her greeting chambers to see what the man wanted. Elizabeth tried to overhear but was unable. She remained seated though, already knowing why the Duke was there.

Mary stood while the Duke kneeled before her. "Your majesty I think we can help each other. I can help to regain not only the Scottish throne but the English as well. Together your son could rule an empire. Mary, Queen of Scots, will you honor me with becoming my bride."

Mary scoffed in disgust. She knew it was coming but it was still a shock to hear. Which was Elizabeth's que to move into hearing distance. "You are already married Norfolk. Did you forget your wife is a cousin of mine?"

"It is childless. It can be anulled, the pope would do anything to make England Catholic again."

"And how can you possibly know they would do so?"

"I've spoken to a handful of Cardinals over the past few months who assure me of the pope's loyalty to you. As well as some of the nobles. You just need to say yes, though I hear that might not even be the case."

Mary looked at him in horror before reaching her hand up and slapping the horrible man infront of her.

"How dare you, you little whore!"

"No, how dare you," Elizabeth revealed herself from the main chamber where they had been dining. "did you really think you could just swoop in on my guest and commit treason."

Norfolk panicked, "It's your word against mine!"

"And what am I except, oh that's right, your anoited Queen you no longer feel fit to serve. GUARDS!" Men filed into the room. "Search Norfolks chambers, his wife should be able to help. Do not let him leave this room until it has finished then being him to my throne. Round up any Catholic cardinals and nobles and bring them as well...actually gather everyone and find Queen Mary new chambers, closer to mine."

They bowed and the queens departed. Elizabeth lead Mary to her chambers in silence and poured wine for the both of them before they sat in front of one of the windows. Finally she broke the silence, "Mary I saw the look on your face…. Did Bothwell actually… did he.."

"Rape me? No. He wasn't the man I thought he was but that was one atrocity he didn't commit." Mary chugged her wine.

"I apologize, the look of fear is one I recognized. I must've been seeing things." Elizabeth chugged her glass as well and refilled both cups.

Mary was silent before answering. "No you weren't… It wasn't Bothwell or any of my husbands. When I was Queen of France there was an act on the castle while my husband was away. French protestants upset by politics Francis had been forced to implement, they had come to kill him and when they didn't find him…"

"The price we pay as women.." Elizabeth shuddered remembering the attack and how she had wanted to use the attack afterwards. "Mary you need to know I can not return you to your throne but I do have a proposal for you that would benefit both of us.."

The two women negotiated until one of Elizabeth's generals arrived to inform her that they had finished through with her orders handing her a document containung what they've found. Elizabeth read the document, nodded and stood. "Mary we can continue to hash out details, but do you agree?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go." Mary stood and they walked to the throne room Elizabeth walked straight to her throne and motioned for Mary to stand to her right. The room was full of nosy courtiers and all her nobles. She waited until they were silent. "It has come to my attention that tonight my castle was full of traitors. It is an act I need to rectify before I continue."

The Duke of Norfolk is dragged through the room to her feet as his co-conspirators are arrested and pulled next to him. "These men tried and failed to replace me as Queen with my cousin. Thanks to the family loyalty she has shown me as well as trust she's given me as a Queen we have rooted out those who would see this country fall to civil war. Instead of weakening us they have given us a chance to align our hearts and desires. Which is why I want them here for this announcement before being sent to the Tower… Queen Mary and I have often wrote to each other of our shared dream to unite our countries in peace. I have worked tirelessly with my Scottish ambassador and the previous Regant to achieve this. I have decided to make my decision to never marry permanent and in doing so I will declare King James as my heir and grant him the title of Prince of Wales in England. Queen Mary will be titled Queen Mother of her son and will oversee his care in Ludlow and his education to rule both nations. Scotland will continue to be ruled by its Regent who will work with me to prepare the nations for this transition." Servants finish handing glasses of wine to everyone and bring a glass to Elizabeth, "To peace!"

"To peace!" echos throughout the corridor as Mary and Elizabeth smile. The battle for this has just began, especially since they have to find a way to have the Scottish government to agree, but they were finally able to work in tandem.

Ludow Palace

May 1571

Mary awaits the arrival of James in his new home. It took some convincing but everyone finally agreed to the arrangement as it settled many of the unknown factors of each involved. They had discovered the plot to marry her to the Duke was brought about by some Italian man who had wormed his way into Elizabeth's court. A concept that was born from Elizabeth's lack of an heir. A problem rectified by placing James in the palace of England's heirs. Placing Mary here ensures James will be taken care of by someone who truly cares for his future, even if she begrudgingly has to raise him Protestant.

Elizabeth didn't make her convert and has been quite generous and has successfully negotiated a pension from both crowns to keep her taken care of as her rank as Queen Mother deserves.

"Mama!" James breaks protocol and runs to his mother who picks him up and spins him. Her heart feeling warm for the first time in years. Kenna and Greer stand in the back watching her and her life is complete.


End file.
